nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
Mother Earth (母なる地球) is a planet type Celestial and a major character in Solar Emissary. They are the third planet in the line of planet-based Celestials, being the wife of their moon, Luna. Despite being the most inhabited planet of the whole galaxy, they are a mysterious being that not many have ever met. Appearance Earth has tanned skin with dark blue eyes, along with brown long, curly hair that reaches down past their knees. They have flowers along their hair with white petals and yellow pistils. They wear a jacket with big, puffy white sleeves with frills and a bow around their neck, with a golden bell in the middle. Their shirt is a green turtleneck with two lines going down, with a long blue skirt decorated with a flower pattern of assorted colors, and white frills at the end. They're wearing brown boots. They also appear to be slightly chubby or have a larger build than the other planets. The only other outfit they have been seen in is them wearing a white shirt with the symbol for NASA, likely a parody. Personality Mother Earth is said to be a very kind, loving, and compassionate being. To be in their presence is seen as "a blessing" to many, as their mysterious nature makes it rare to even see them. They're always seen having a calm expression, which may implicate at a laid-back and inviting personality. Their love for all things living seems to surpass their own self care however. They seem to not notice, or care, that the humans in their world is causing their health to deteriorate little by little over time. Relationships Earth has rarely been shown interacting with other characters, but does have relations to the following: Luna Earth's wife and moon. They have been shown to be very loving and caring in the pictures they are featured together, kissing and hugging, and flavor text on Earth's page says "A beloved wife!". Pyo has called the pairing "TogeChikyu". Venus They have not been shown to interact, but seem to know each other. Tàiyáng They have not been shown to interact, but seem to know each other. Natsuki The one interaction they have is Natsuki holding them, so it could be guessed they are on good terms. Bonnika They have not been shown to interact, but seem to know each other, possibly due to Bonnika wanting to live on Earth. Callalily They have not been shown to interact, but seem to know each other, possibly due to Callalily being a resident on their planet. Diwata (TRAPPIST-1d) Diwata aspires to become a beautiful planet like Earth someday. It's unknown if Earth knows about Diwata. Basis Mother Earth is a personification of the planet Earth. Earth is the third planet from the Sun and the only astronomical object known to harbor life. According to radiometric dating and other sources of evidence, Earth formed over 4.5 billion years ago. Over 7.6 billion humans live on Earth, though over 99% of all species that ever lived on Earth are extinct. About 71% of Earth's surface is covered with water, mostly by oceans. The remaining 29% is land consisting of continents and islands that together have many lakes, rivers and other sources of water. Earth only has one moon, just known as The Moon. The name Earth derived from an Old English noun most often spelled eorðe, ''meaning the ground, its soil, dry land, the human world, the surface of the world (including the sea), and the globe itself. Earth is one of the only planets not named after a mythological figure, usually Roman or Greek. Trivia * Mother Earth's planet consists of human life, but it also has magical citizens, such as witches and familiars. It also has a race of humanoid birds called Houtenians. * Myouyo Project, Phantasmagnolia, Torinokoshi, Metamorphocity, Forest of Misfortune, The Disappearance of Black and White and (possibly) Recollections of the Abyss all take place on their planet, the Earth. * Earth's favorite food is '''Tsukimi udon', which is often eaten on moon-viewing celebrations in Japan. * Earth's hobby is viewing the Moon. * Earth's birthday is on April 22nd, the same day as Earth Day. * Mother Earth was created before much of the Solar Emissary cast, being made in 2013. Natsuki and Eris, two main characters, have been made in 2015, 2 years later. * One image sees Earth wearing a white shirt with the NASA logo on it. This is likely a reference to the meme character Earth-chan. Gallery Dd4iaks-f66da701-2c22-4567-b958-1c4a984e4bba.png Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Earth on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch 88931af707913b9d0391246d7cb7413a.png 853f8e4440d32c0b7ffe9410b53f0486.png c30a24622e835ef1b7085faec7550c6a.png f67e9f4b0bf6b9ecf0e4cdb8074b9e45.png c762f81adcd8f8b11d3e799baa919d74.png 993331f5d2e97cc6e7ea138215657199.png Starry-abdul-earthchan.png|With other Earth personifications 34ertg.png A36d4c9c-b41b-4231-822b-6378c3a22527.png D1d10ea793493bf5c175ed1f193118d9.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/earth.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/125579 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Planet Category:Solar Emissary